The present invention relates to drill bits, and more particularly to rock drill bits used in oil and gas drilling, exploration, geothermal drilling, horizontal drilling, and water and mineral drilling.
One drill bit disclosed in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,612 which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a replaceable wear-resistant element assembly having a wear-resistant element and a mounting device for releasably securing the element in the recess of a supporting body. The mounting device is constructed of a one-piece goblet shaped unit having a sleeve portion for receiving the element therein and a stem portion for supporting the element. The stem and sleeve portions are interconnected by a shearable web portion which will fracture when an axial force of sufficient magnitude is applied to the sleeve to cause the sleeve to move downward about the stem to release the element.